Pardon the Ruse
by tjbaby
Summary: Elizabeth Swann has plans to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow from her former fiance, James Norrington. Unbeknownst to her, a different plan is afoot, one that Jack well embroiled in. Both her former fiances are in on it too.How will Elizabeth react? AU AWE JE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pardon the Ruse  
Rated: R to be safe  
Pairings: Jack/Elizabeth  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Warning: setting is POST AWE (well my post AWE). May contain spoilers.  
Response to j/e Challenge Fic #8. The prompts for this challenge are a swordfight, a dead tree and a ring. The deadline for this challenge is Sunday, February 25th, 2007 at 11:59 PM GST.

Author's note: this was written before AWE, so it takes place in a very AU AWE setting. Norrington is still alive, the pirates won etc

Summary: Elizabeth Swann has plans to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow from her former fiance, James Norrington. Unbeknownst to her, a different plan is afoot, one that Jack well embroiled in. Both her former fiances are in on it too, as well as much of the crew of the Pearl. How will Elizabeth react when she finds out what is going on? Especially when she finds out how long this has been going on?

* * *

Chapter One 

If there was something that Elizabeth never expected, it was that she would be saving the life of Jack Sparrow...again. She wriggled on her perch. 'No, not working,' she thought. She moved again, this time the other way, trying to reach up behind her with one arm. She mumbled to herself, "Unmitigated arse… got himself into yet another sticky situation… seems for once, he couldn't talk his way glibly out of this one!" She tried turning to use her other arm, vainly reaching up towards the branch behind her. "Blasted pirate, can't leave him for a moment without him doing something…" she struggled then stopped, her arms falling in front of her, "stupid."

"Elizabeth!" She looked down from her lookout. It was Will. He'd come back from his foray into Port Royal. "Elizabeth, I found Jack."

'_Oh thank goodness you're back!'_ she thought. She struggled to move herself with renewed vigour. She'd been frantic with worry since yesterday when Jack had disappeared after he had left "to get supplies" he'd said. "Here I am, been worrying all this time. Wobbly legged pirate,' she grumbled. "I'll bet all the swag in the world that he never once thought about the possibility of being captured here."

"Elizabeth?" She could see Will looking around below her. She squirmed and wriggled as best she could without betraying her position above him. No matter which way she wriggled it didn't seem to matter. Finally, sighing she threw up her hands and gave in. She called down to him.

"Will, I'm up here!" His handsome face looked up at her, a quizzical look almost comical on his face.

"Elizabeth?" Judging from the look on his face, Elizabeth surmised that he had seen her predicament. It must have looked a sight to him. Her breeches got caught on a broken branch and here she was, legs and arms dangling in mid air, hanging by the seat of her pants, off a blackened tree.

"Yes Will it's me. Ah, can you come up and give me a hand please?"

"Oh! Right!" she could hear the laughter in his voice. "Right away!"

As he scurried up the tree, she could feel the wood groaning under the added weight. 'Please don't break. Please don't break,' she pleaded silently. It was at that particular moment that Will placed his foot on the branch she was on and with a creak and a crash, Elizabeth found herself on the ground. 'Well…. Really!' she glared up at the offending tree as Will jumped down lightly beside her.

He offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he swung her to her feet. "Whatever possessed you to climb a dead tree?"

Colour rose in her cheeks and she dropped her head, frantically searching for her hat that had come off during her mad struggles with that bloody tree. She didn't want to admit to Will, her ex-fiancé and good friend that she couldn't climb one of the other trees because she couldn't reach. That infernal black stump had been the only one that she'd been able to climb up on. "It was a vantage point Will." She said uncomfortably as she found her hat, brushed it off and jammed it back on her head. "So where is he?" She demanded as she sat back down on the ground, this time of her own accord.

Will sat down on the ground next to her, leaning back on his elbows, fingers plucking at the grass. "Well, it seems that your former fiancé took a liking to him."

Elizabeth was confused. "Why would you take a liking to him? You hate each other." Realisation dawned in her mind and she quickly turned to meet his eyes. "Oh you mean James! Is he at the fort?"

Will grinned at her. "Well I obviously wasn't referring to me Elizabeth. I'm here not there after all." She scowled and pulled her hat down further on her head. _'Here it comes. Let's ridicule poor Elizabeth because we found her in an embarrassing situation that she couldn't get herself out of_,' she fumed silently. He started talking again, "I'm starting to think that fall addled your brain. We don't hate each other." She huffed at this statement. "More like a healthy disrespect of each other," he finished.

'_Ha!'_She glared at him._ 'Eunuch,'_ she thought childishly in her head, suppressing the overwhelming impulse to stick out her tongue childishly at him. Instead she settled for primly turning her head away from him.

His next statement made her start and turn back to him. "And yes James, your other former fiancé is there, taking certain liberties with Captain Sparrow."

"I beg your pardon? What on earth do you mean?"

"Well, I did some quiet observation…"

"You mean, sneaking." She stated witheringly.

"Observing," he retorted, "– bird watching term," he added flippantly. "Anyway, it seems that Jack has been given a rather special room rather than a cell, and that Admiral Norrington has taken it upon himself to ensure that Jack gets everything he requests, with the exception of freedom." Will quietly stated, "He's being cleaned and shaved as we speak."

"Cleaned and shaved?" Her thoughts ranged wildly as she tried to figure out what her other former fiancé would want with her… with Captain Sparrow. "Whatever for?!" She demanded hotly.

She hated these horrible thoughts churning through her head. Her stomach roiled with the thought of another woman or even a man touching her beloved.

Will sat quietly for a moment for which she was grateful for. Then his quiet voice spoke up voicing her unwanted thoughts. "Jack was willing to take his monthly bath early Elizabeth. And it was he who demanded to be shaved. I'm sorry Elizabeth, but only at certain times does a man like Jack do things like this. This is no time for naïveté."

Another woman? A man? Perhaps she didn't know her Captain Jack as well as she thought she did. "I don't believe you," her voice small.

'Jack is a fine man,' she thought, trying to convince herself. 'He's a good man - I know he is!' He had promised her his monogamy on his honour. A disturbing thought ran through her head unbidden.

But what if he has been fooling you all this time? Maybe he isn't as good a man as you thought eh? A fine man and a good man ain't necessarily the same thing love.

'Dammit!' She thought angrily. 'My thoughts are even starting to sound like him!'

She stood up. "That's it Will! I've had enough of sitting here, skulking around. I am going to head up to the fort and get my husband back! You can come if you want. I'll be damned if I let some tavern wench or household harlot or God forbid a lonely soldier take my place! And besides this is probably a ploy of Admiral Norrington's after all."

She tried to convince herself. "He was most likely holding Jack hostage to present him to the new Governor to curry favour."

She sneered. "It would be just like James to do that."

She brushed her hands together and started to march in the direction of the fort of Port Royal. Will started up after her. She stopped and glared at Will as if it was his fault that Jack was in there.

"James Norrington has had it in for Captain Sparrow since he rescued me from the harbour. No amount of cleaning will ever cleanse Jack of his inherent piracy and I am about to show James Norrington how proud I am of exactly that."

hr

The sun was slowly setting, the last fingers of light creeping back over the grey stones of the fort. In the sky the clouds moved slowly, their silky white puffiness showing clearly against the ever increasing darkness of the night sky; lazily travelling with the lightly moving breeze.

Below the clouds, high on the parapet stood a man gazing out toward the calm waters of the Caribbean.

He was obviously a pirate with his baggy breeches, tucked into the top of his well worn boots. A loose flowing shirt that fluttered where the light breeze could skim over it, a tattered frock coat hung loosely over the top. All had signs of being recently washed, including the man himself.

The last remnants of light played through his hair; partially in the dreads - an obvious tribute to his time spent in the Haitian islands – and wove their way through the rest of his hair that hung loose around his shoulders. The breeze captured tendrils of hair, making them undulate in the light wind.

His kohl lined eyes squinted down at the harbour below where a large black ship sat, it sails furled moving atop the gentle waves.

He stood unsmilingly at first, gazing intensely at this magnificent ship. Then with a deep breath he leaned on the wall of parapet, the wall that both he and his lady love once upon fell from, half sitting upon the stone and running his hands over it, his eyes never leaving the sight of his ship.

'Me girls. Me Black Pearl and me other just as rare pearl." His low voice held pride. "Soon, loves. Captain Jack will be home soon where he belongs.

Lizzie, you'll be proud of me. I made a deal like no other and you'll be profiting from it I'm sure. This be done for you and you only. I can't cut out me heart out of me chest and I have grave doubts that you'd be wantin' me to be doing that anyways, but I hopes that you be savvy enough to see that this was done out of my feelin' for ye." He faltered. "I know I don't tell ye love, but I really do care about what might happen to ye. I don't want you to be embittered, twisted and plain selfish like most pirates and this be the best thing I can think of so in all of most holy, I pray I am doing the right, the best thing."

His hand came to his forehead, a small salute to all he held dear.

There he sat once again unmoving, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. The sun continued setting, the riotous colours splaying over the sky and the wind whispering over him, as his voice sailed with the wind.

"…dum da da da dadada….and really bad eggs..."

He stayed there still humming, as the rays of light lowered behind his beloved horizon, the light wind flowing past him paying him no heed.

hr

Admiral James Norrington watched as Elizabeth Swann and William Turner made their way toward the gates of the fort. He could see them trying to blend in with the crowd at the waterfront, then moving up towards the more sheltered areas.

'Using the bulk of the people to cover their coming,' he mused. 'How cunning and so very… pirate.'

They had quietly reached the walls of the fort, maintaining their stealth mode by hiding in the trees and shrubs along the way. He watched as she hoisted herself up on the wall below. 'Elizabeth… such unladylike ways should be curbed…' he got a view of her derriere as she started to get to her feet. 'Then again… perhaps it has its benefits after all. I shall get loads of enjoyment out of this.'

James slapped his hand against the sill before he turned to the men in his office. "Here come our prey men. Taking the bait, exactly as Mr Turner said she would. Let's head off shall we?"

hr

'Ah Elizabeth, still fiery and passionate as ever,' thought Will. He watched her as she walked along in front of him.

He had never really let her go in his heart of hearts. He had let her go to the infamous pirate Captain as he didn't want to have the leftovers.

He had forced himself to realise the truth. That is what he would have had – leftovers of Elizabeth's soul - if he had forced Elizabeth to stay to her promise of marriage with himself. Her heart and soul would have been out at sea with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, not home with blacksmith and master craftsman, William Turner.

They neared the fort. Will had to think quickly. He didn't want her to be suspicious. Unbeknownst to her, a plan had been hatched; a plan that involved both of her former fiancés, courtesy of her husband and she was walking straight into it. It probably wasn't the best plan in the world, after all Jack was the person behind it, but it would do for the time being. He laughed to himself.

She didn't know what was planned and he couldn't wait to see her reaction. She would be either entirely livid or deliriously happy; one extreme or the other. No sitting in the middle with her emotions this woman. Noticing that she was still talking even though he was not at her side, Will hurried to catch up to her, not all that difficult with his longer strides.

As nonchalantly as possible he asked her, "Tell me, Elizabeth. Are you really happy with him? Do you have plans for him? What is it that you truly want with this pirate?" He sensed rather than saw her dart a quick glance at him.

A long silence ensued, making him somewhat uncomfortable before she replied loftily, "To claim something of mine."

_His mind brought back scenes of walking in on Jack and Elizabeth in the galley of the Black Pearl, his hands roving over her back, hers moving intimately between them. They claimed that time that he was claiming something of his, laughed and moved out back onto the deck; Jack and Elizabeth on the quarterdeck, arms around each other; other scenes of walking into the Captain's quarters interrupting an obviously passionate moment; and many more; All supposedly claiming something that the other stole._

Will thought of the plan and of Elizabeth's possible reaction. His mind brought to the fore the recollection of the strumpets at Tortuga and his mind placed Elizabeth in their place, watching her slap Jack across the face. He almost choked. "Are you going to slap him?"

She stared at him in confusion. "No! Why?"

He laughed silently at the imagery and coughed to cover himself. "Ah, no reason." He paused. He grinned at her, "So at the point of a sword then?"

She smirked at him. "If I have to. After all, Captain Sparrow has to learn that not all women he associates with are happy to sit and wait for him. I need to teach him that women are a force to reckon with and not just something to be called when he wants to exchange pleasantries."

"One thing that I have learnt is that negotiation is a good thing, Elizabeth."

"Bargaining Will? My, you did take to heart what the late Cutler Beckett told you," she mocked.

Will sighed and shrugged. "Alright. You know, I swear you are turning into that bloody pirate more and more everyday."

She smiled impishly at him. "Why thank you Mr Turner."

hr

As the outside light faded slowly from the sky, the woman put the finishing touches to the room she had been busy laying out. The scent of tuberose and hyacinth rose from the petals she scattered over the luxurious bed.

She was scooped up from behind and nuzzled. After the initial surprise, she giggled at the facial hair tickling the sensitive side of her neck, and grabbed the offending head to bring the luscious mouth to her lips. After a lengthy kiss, he raised his head and spoke low, "This is just glorious. Thank ye fer yer hard work lass. I'm just sorry it'd been such short notice."

"Think nuthin' of it, love," said she. "I think it'll be put to good use, all me 'ard work an' perhaps there'll be babies after the lovin'." She turned in his arms, pulled him toward her and kissed him soundly.

* * *

Reviews most welcome! I'd like to hear what readers think of this as it was a very early piece of work, and I'd like to think my writing has since progressed, but that it was still readable. More chapters to come - 4 in total. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pardon the Ruse  
Rated: R to be safe  
Pairings: Jack/Elizabeth   
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Warning: setting is POST AWE (well my post AWE). May contain spoilers.  
Response to j/e Challenge Fic #8. The prompts for this challenge are a swordfight, a dead tree and a ring.

Summary: Elizabeth Swann has plans to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow from her former fiance, James Norrington. Unbeknownst to her, a different plan is afoot, one that Jack well embroiled in. Both her former fiances are in on it too, as well as much of the crew of the Pearl. How will Elizabeth react when she finds out what is going on? Especially when she finds out how long this has been going on?

Chapter Two 

As the light was faded completely from the sky, Elizabeth and Will struggled to clamber through a lower window at the fort.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Elizabeth!"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Will!"

They fell into an ungainly heap onto the floor. 'So much for stealth,' Elizabeth thought.

"You know Will, perhaps you need to reconsider your wardrobe." She gave his sword that she'd been hit in the back with a withering look. "Think about it Will. Pirate? Never a good fashion statement."

'Although it did suit her Jack. ' she thought wickedly. She flushed with the thought. 'He just looked good in a certain light All charismatic and charming.'

She noticed Will watching her intently. She attempted to make light of her previous comment. "Come on Will. Time to get back our Witty Captain."

They brushed themselves off and strode toward the door, but instead found themselves surrounded by swords. Simultaneously thoughts ran through both their heads. 'About time!' Will sighed. 'Damn it,' thought Elizabeth, 'so close!'

A voice came from behind them.

"Rash Turner." James Norrington strode slowly into view. "Miss Swann, how wonderful to see you again - however unexpectedly it is always a pleasure." He was obviously putting on his best convivial manner. "I did however, expect you to remember your genteel ways and come through the front door like a lady."

She bristled. "Yes of course you did Admiral." Elizabeth adopted her best governor's daughter voice. She turned to face him, making her stance somewhat challenging. "However prudence necessitated the use of back entry to reach here for fear of running into brigands in the streets." She waved her hand airily. "I'm sure you're familiar with rum soaked, deckhands that fall from grace. I tend to avoid familiarity with them nowadays as I've noted that they are a tad notorious for using their arse to think with rather than their head?"

Norrington smiled coldly. "I do believe that you are trying to insult me Miss Swann."

"Admiral Norrington!" The words exploded out of Will's mouth. Elizabeth and James turned to look at him. Will jeered at him. "I do believe she succeeded."

His anger made James' face darken with emotion. "While we are talking about beliefs, I do believe Turner you were not involved in this part of the conversation. I do wish you would… learn your place." He enunciated the last few words very slowly and clearly and started forward. As he started forward towards Will, Elizabeth moved to stand between them. James took stock of their positions and he smiled snidely, leaning his face closer to hers. She recoiled from his closeness. "I do believe we've been here before dear." He waved his hand at all three of them to indicate their positions being familiar from years past. "I recognise the trees."

"I don't have time for games Admiral." She leaned back and raised her half cocked pistol pointing it at James. "Where have you put my husband, Captain Sparrow?"

"Ah." James cocked his head to look at her querying. "So you recall you have a husband." At her startled glance, he laughed softly.

She sneered at his laugh, "Of course I can recall I have a husband, Admiral."

"Funny… Mr Turner here led me to believe that you'd sooner forget about that." He raised an eyebrow at Will before turning away. Elizabeth turned her head to Will, raising her eyebrows at him questioningly. He gave her a small shrug and she glared at him. The unspoken 'I will deal with you later' lay between them.

Elizabeth turned back to the Admiral who had stopped in front of the still open window. He clasped his hands behind his back. "Yes, my dear, I had heard of your nuptials. I do try to keep abreast of the latest gatherings; it helps to keep one 'in the know' so to speak." He turned his head to look at Elizabeth. "Surprised me to say the least." He turned away again and sniffed. "Pity. I was hoping to get rid of the swine."

Elizabeth walked toward him, keeping her pistol trained on him, ignoring the guards that had their swords still pointed at her and Will. As she reached arm's length, she pulled the cock back fully as she glared at James. She felt Will's hand on her shoulder, indicating he had followed her, urging her to stay calm. The challenge in James' eyes did nothing to calm her down, "Really James you loved swine once upon a time I recall. You did everything you could to always end up by their side at the end of a long night. Even if it meant brawling like a common pirate."

James' eyes went flat. "Gillette!" His second in charge stepped forward. Elizabeth gazed hard at James Norrington for a moment, then slowly pointed the pistol down to the floor.

His eyes still on Elizabeth, Norrington told his man, "Please arrange to have Miss Swann taken to Mr Sparrow's chambers." He directed his comments back to Elizabeth. "It is still Miss Swann isn't it?" he queried mockingly. There was no reaction from either Will or Elizabeth. "Interesting. I would have picked you as a woman who would be… delirious… to take her husband's fine name. You may go."

Will, Elizabeth and another soldier turned to head out the door.

"Oh! And Miss Swann?" She turned back to him, her expression frosty. "So…lovely to see you again. Please give my regards to your…husband." And with that, Norrington turned his back, stopping to exchange a wink with Will Turner, unseen by Elizabeth.

"I believe that we are going to be needed somewhere else very soon, Gillette. See to it please." His mouth turned up – "All going according to plan. Let's hope that Mr Sparrow is holding up his end of the bargain."

hr 

Jack wandered around the room he'd specified, picking up this and that. He was in quite the wondrously happy mood now that he'd been informed by his first mate and good friend Mister Gibbs that Miss Swann had reached the fort. He snorted. Miss Swann eh? That be Mrs Sparrow to you.

He'd come back to the room with Gibbs and he'd sent off the girl that helped set it up, after seeing to it that her payment was received of course. The girl was blushing before she left the room. Gibbs would take care of it. It had been a long sail from Tortuga and he knew that Gibbs would treat her right. He chuckled. The woman drove a hard bargain but it and everything else was worth it, from his point of view. 'Let's hope that Lizzie sees it that way too,' he thought optimistically.

He ran his hand along the edge of the table. The table had all sorts of goodies on it and Jack was impressed at the variety of fare. It was laden; fresh fruta bomba or fruit of the Carica Papaya tree, the Latin name coming unbidden into his head; Pelau and Callaloo, her favourites from Tia's Dalma's; a large bowl of green apples, and a plate of cold meats of every variety, cooked in the traditional English style.

He glanced at the bed. 'Tuberose and hyacinth. Her favourites.' He grabbed an apple off the bowl on the table and jumped, landing happily on the bed. He sat back against the bed head, took a bite of the fruit and thought back over the past few months.

Once they'd stopped running away from it all, they'd been able to settle down to a nice equilibrium. They treated each other fairly well he thought and there was that what did she call it? Oh yes, the freedom of expression every night. Again he chuckled. 'Who'd have thought young Elizabeth would have had it in her eh?'

He'd been fair surprised when his Lizzie had pushed her way into his cabin one evening and told him exactly what he could do with his compass. Surprising really that he'd argued at the time for the complete opposite. Unusual, perplexing and undeniably foreign for him to argue against having her, right at that moment. At that moment, he'd been an honourable man. He snorted to himself. Honourable men always ended up doing something incredibly stupid, in his experience and himself included. He'd argued with the wench and told her that he was going to do it and do it right. They'd set sail for Tortuga and well, he'd been an honourable man alright and kept to his word. He'd made an honest woman of her.

To borrow a phrase off Mister Gibbs… Mother's love!

They were probably the Spanish Main's most tumultuous, passionate, argumentative partnership that ever joined. One side of his mouth lifting, the gleam of gold from his teeth shining as he grinned.

He laughed softly. More often than not, they would be fightin' out on the main deck, her doing the screaming, he doing the brooding and taunting… and then… silence.

With nary a word, they would push their way into one another's arms, each vying for control of the other. When it seemed that the control was even and no manner of pushing and pulling at one another who wrest control from the other; they would concede it a draw and they would race below decks to throw themselves into the Captain's quarters, roughly taking each other.

It always ended the same; passion and roughness would give way to tenderness and caresses. They would spend their time, learning the body of the other; learning how each other desired most to be touched; each teasing, guiding, nibbling, tasting.

Then after the learning was over, the passion would mount once again and then it would be once more a wrest for control. This time though it wasn't the other trying to gain the upper hand, it was purely vying for control of breath, of body, of senses. Limbs would be intertwined, breast meeting chest, hips thrusting against each other in an effort to meld together.

Jack paused in his rumination, as his thoughts alerted his bodily senses. 'Woah, boy, down. She ain't here yet.' He chuckled to himself. He moved slightly hoping to alleviate the tightness in his breeches. He always felt very amorous, passionate with thoughts of his Lizzie. He palmed the glittering piece of jewellery in his hand. He really hoped that she would like it. He settled down to wait for Elizabeth and let his thoughts meander once more.

"_Jack, we need to talk." He turned around slightly to see Elizabeth standing anxiously at the top of the stairs. _

"_Aye love, what can I do fer ye. Best be quick about it. Storm's coming."_

"_Jack…" he sensed her moving otwards him. She stopped at his shoulder. Her voice sounded uncommonly meek, for his Lizzie that was. He heard take a deep breath. "Jack I think we need to talk about home."_

"_We are home girl. See that out there?" His arm waved airily towards the expanse of the ocean. "That there and this beauty," he ran his hand lovingly over the ship's wheel, "this is home."_

"_Jack we discussed this remember? On our wedding night we talked about setting up a home somewhere. Singapore, Tortuga, The Americas…Port Royal…" Her voice peetered out. He glanced briefly at her. She looked peaked. _

_He knew that this mattered to her. To have a place to call home, even if it weren't rightly so as they weren't going to be there that much. He sensed her leaving his side, and turned his head to watch her as she moved slowly away from him. She looked so forlorn and tired and his heart went out to her. He wanted to make her happy…. An idea was born…._

hr 

As Will and Elizabeth wandered through this corridor and that one, following the lone soldier, they nervously glanced this way and that.

"You don't think that Admiral would have set a trap?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"Of course he would, but we'll be ready for it. There's nothing that would hold a candle to your sword fighting skills. Not since I taught you anyways."

"Modest aren't you?" The teasing note in her voice belied the concern she felt for what state they would find Jack Sparrow. 'I sincerely hope he is fine.' She allowed her thoughts to wander. Her Captain Sparrow was only moments away. Captain Jack. Captain Sparrow. Her husband. She couldn't wait to see him. She thought back to the war with the East India Trading Company.

The battle had been fought with the EITC only months before arriving here and although it had been a battle won, the war it seemed meant they were on the losing side. Piracy was indeed coming to an end. Unfortunately many lives were lost and they had spent a goodly part of four months running for their own. Then somewhere out of the blue, a letter found its way to them, and it seemed some form of pardon had been granted and with it a chance to live once again at Port Royal. She was partly happy at the idea, but at the same time, she did not want to come back to a town where she had to live elsewhere from her childhood home. She sighed quietly. It was never going to be the same. Her father died and now it seemed a little claustrophobic.

Perhaps Jack was right and the Americas would be the best place to base their home. Her and Jack had warred over their final base, between Tortuga, Singapore and the Americas. The same argument since they were wed. Port Royal hadn't even been on Jack's list. They had been married in Tortuga by a ship captain in the months prior to visiting Port Royal. And they had discussed a home – somewhere she could call home even though they would be at sea. She sighed. Jack's home was only ever going to be the sea and his precious Pearl.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had been extremely happy being married to Jack and she thought Jack had been too. But then upon their arrival here, he had disappeared. And now, it seemed rumour had it that he was… _busy_. Well now here she was, coming to find him and staking her claim.

hr 

Admiral Norrington made his way up to the same parapet that Jack Sparrow had been earlier that day. It was now dark. His mind wandered over the details of the plan. Who would have thought it? Two former fiancés, and one current husband, all enemies and now banding together to fulfil the whim of one woman who was the basis of their novel relationship.

He laughed, an empty sound that echoed off the stones. He stared off into the distance, willing himself not to listen for sounds that might lead his mind to memories of days gone by.

There! Unmistakably the sound of a woman panting and squealing during the sounds of what was obviously rough and ready lovemaking floated up through one of the windows from the fort's many rooms to his ears. He closed his eyes. In his mind's eye he could bring to the fore the images that were forever burned into his memory.

_He had been walking along his ship, after they had captured the Asian pirates, Miss Elizabeth among them. He had offered her the use of his cabin, initially giving her the brig, but thought better of it later. She had been undressing when he had walked in silently and he could still see her, her hair caught in the shirt she was taking off, leaving the creamy expanse of her back completely bare. He could see her as she half turned; her beautiful breasts unfettered, unbound swaying silently as she leaned forward to place the shirt on the chair beside her. God, she was an ethereal beauty. Small waisted, her breasts seemed larger than they actually were, but he knew that they would barely fill his hands. If he held them, he would be able to feel the nipples harden under his very palms, the puckered tips drilling into the core of his hands, causing him to wish of a part of his own was drilling into the very core of her. _

James groaned. His tortuous body wanted her. He wanted that pale skinned body writhing beneath his body and beneath his hands. Trapped under him, writhing around, hands held together by him, above her head as he plunged himself into her over and over again. God the very idea was making him lustful. He quickly turned and strode away to find a woman to bed and quickly. He still had things to do after all.

hr 

As Elizabeth and Will continued to follow the Lieutenant through the halls, she was wondering as to why they didn't have an entourage of guards.

She gazed from side to side nervously. Everything was eerily normal. No one looked as if they were planning to ambush them, they didn't have guns trained on them. It was decidedly peculiar to her. Her memories of fort behaviour were a bit hazy, but she couldn't recall people being able to just wander through. Perhaps since they were with one guard, the others didn't think anything of it.

The soldier led them through more corridors and finally they reached a room at the top of the fort. Double wooden doors marked the entrance. He opened one of the doors and indicated for them to enter. Will stopped at the door and let Elizabeth through.

"I will stay here to stand guard." At her inquisitive look, he extrapolated. "I'm not sure of what is happening here. It would be best to stand guard in case Norrington has other plans." She nodded.

Elizabeth had taken a deep breath before walking into the room. She started when the door boomed shut behind her. She pause at the entrance and gasped as she took in the room itself. A luxuriously made up room, it was large and spacious, with expensive wallpapering on the walls, the draperies at the windows were chintz and the large rug covering the majority of the room seemed to be an Aubusson rug. Not the room you'd expect for a prisoner.

Lamps were dotted around the room creating a warm atmosphere. A small table stood near the window covered in exotic fruits and fresh bread and meats. And was that a bottle of rum? But the most striking piece in the room… There in the middle of the room was a huge bed, covered in tuberose and hyacinth flower petals…and one Captain Jack Sparrow, lying nonchalantly against the bed head.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pardon the Ruse  
Rated: R to be safe  
Pairings: Jack/Elizabeth   
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Warning: setting is POST AWE (well my post AWE). May contain spoilers.

Summary: Elizabeth Swann has plans to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow from her former fiance, James Norrington. Unbeknownst to her, a different plan is afoot, one that Jack well embroiled in. Both her former fiances are in on it too, as well as much of the crew of the Pearl. How will Elizabeth react when she finds out what is going on? Especially when she finds out how long this has been going on?

Chapter Three

Out in the corridor, Will stood with his back to the door. The sound of running footsteps reached his ears. He quickly drew his sword and prepared to face whomever the footsteps belonged to.

They got louder and louder and Will felt the tension rising. He cricked his neck and tried to stay focused. A face came around the corner. A familiar face.

"Mister Gibbs! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Master William. Ah," Gibbs opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Mister Gibbs," Will sheathed his sword and walked toward the older man. Slyly Will spoke, leaning into Gibbs, "Weren't you supposed to be exacting payment from a young lady at this point in time?"

"Aye lad. Ye see it's a bit like this." Gibbs coughed uncomfortably. "The older ye get, the less likely it is ye'll be performing more'n a few times in one night if ye get me drift," then he brightened. "And the lass was plum tuckered out from all that cleaning and sortin' that she'd bin doin' for the Captain, to ready that room for her Ladyship that well it seemed wrong to ask her ta go again so soon."

Will smirked at Gibbs. "And that truly would be the reason eh Mister Gibbs? For the young lady being 'plum tuckered out' was it?"

"Well yes. I was to get this here room ready with the help of Miss Elizabeth's former maid. Fine young lass she is. Very feisty. Likes her beards." He rubbed his own beard with his fingers. "Aye she likes her beards. Likes them where it's nice an' sof…" He coughed and quickly changed the subject.

"Mr Gibbs, am I to understand that you serviced a wench?"

"Nay lad, I only helped a poor girl out of her loneliness and misery. She helped me to help the Captain and his lady. Only fair that she got payment don't ye think? I didna mind. Bin a while since we bin at Tortuga and I needed to be stretching me limbs." He leered at Will.

"You're very disturbing Mr Gibbs I'll give you that."

hr 

Captain Jack Sparrow sat up with a small smile on his face. "Bout time ye got 'here wench." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

How dare he sit there and look like he was having the time of his life!? She pursed her lips. "It's Miss Swann, Captain Sparrow."

"Ah me wenching love, looks like you've been letting your thoughts rile you up again? Back ta that again are we? Now what have we said about doing that?" He pushed himself up off the bed. She moved backwards. He frowned. He put down the apple core he'd been holding, and started to walk towards her. Again she moved backwards. "Lizzie my dear. What's this? Are you being fetching and trying to be all hard to get? Just soes you know, I'm a forgone deal. I won't be runnin' away."

"Mr Sparrow..."

"Captain, It's Captain Sparrow." He said exasperatedly. Suddenly his look turned feral, "And just while it's the likes of you and me here love, it'll be Jack between us."

"Stop Jack." He did. He wasn't sure what she was about. It seemed that she wanted her space. He frowned again. Perhaps he'd misconstrued what manner she'd been about and had done the wrong thing. Fear ran cold through him. He didn't want her to reject what he had proposed to do here. He thought quickly about which track he should take now.

He held his arms out to the side and waved them at the room. "Eh? So what do you think of this fancy room love? Meet that prissy, fat bottom of yours?" He winced as she bristled. His fear of rejection made his defences come up again and his former shell came back out, sarcasm and cynical. "Not fancy enough to please that bit of yours that still hankers after the good life? Well it's the best I could come up with at such short notice you know." He walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat on it. "Sorry that it doesn't seem to match your high quality standards." Silence ensued. He leaned back in the seat and glanced over at her. She stood there still silent, seeming to assess him.

"Why Jack?" She asked softly, too softly it seemed to him. "Why this room Jack? What was in it for you? I thought you were in the gaol Jack, getting ready to be hanged once more. Now I find you in a room, full of decadence and luxuries. What did you sell yourself for?"

He turned towards her. She was bathed in golden light from the lamps lit in the room. She looked so angelic, framed in gold. God he loved her. "You and me love, we're not so different you know. I've told ye that before. Peas in a pod, remember that?" Something crossed her features. Ah, she did remember. That gave him hope.

"Lizzie…" He spread his hands deprecatingly in front of him.

"Miss Swann." She retorted.

Jack's mouth opened then closed, and then opened again. Blasted woman. He was trying for Neptune's sake! He went for the truth. "Look love, it's supposed ta be fer ye. It's a nice surprise don't ye think?" A different look crossed her face.

_Oh dear Jack me boy, I don't think she likes it. _

He was worried that she didn't like it. He had put himself, them on the line for this. He had taken it onboard himself to approach a man out for his neck, and God willing had taken into account that this man loved Elizabeth and wanted her to be happy. Now it seemed that she was _slightly_ put out. Heaven help him. He couldn't stand weepy women and Lord knows his Lizzie wasn't that, but when she got that bloody feather up her fine arse, it made him want to grab her and lay her over his knee. He took a couple of deep breaths to help calm him down.

'Well too bad,' he whispered back to himself. 'I did a lot to get her this fancy stuff. Does she know how much I had to pay to get her old fiancé to give us this room with all these fine trappin' in it?'

hr 

"Do you think she understands what he's tryin' ta do lad?"

Will and Gibbs were at the door, trying to listen through the thick wooden door. "I don't know Gibbs. I truly don't know."

"The Captain told me that he could accept that she'd be wantin' to be hitched, but as he said he didn't feel he could be doing the proposing all on his onesies."

"Proposing? But they're married?"

"Oh aye but the Captain has this funny idea that Miss Elizabeth might have wanted a more traditional affair with all them trimmings and such like. That she was perhaps in a snit because she didn't get a chance to have the to-do as she fancied all these years past."

Will stopped and thought for a moment. As much as Elizabeth liked her life, she was typical in that she had dreamt of having a grand wedding. She had been excited at all the little things they were going to do when he was going to marry her. At the time she had seemed more infatuated with the idea of the wedding then she was of marrying him.

"Aye a woman's mind is a tricky thing. You can never tell where you at with them."

"Aye that's the honest truth lad. But Jack decided that havin' a wedding might be a bit much considering it's been a number of months now, so he decided the next best thing might be just to present her with an heirloom…."

"I hope you know what you're doing Jack," Will whispered fervently.

hr 

She turned frosty eyes to him. "Were you planning on entertaining one of your many women here Jack?"

She looked around the room, taking in the food and wine that had been nibbled at. She could only guess by whom. Her heart sank. Perhaps Will had been right after all. Jack had been entertaining. Maybe she hadn't been enough woman for him after all.

Her eyes fell on the petal strewn bed. It showed signs of having been lain upon, and some of the petals were heavily crushed. She bit her lip as her heart threatened to break. He had lain on that bed, rolled around in those flowers and… her mind stopped. She didn't want to contemplate how far he had gone with someone else.

She scrutinised the bed again. What trollop did he try to impress with that? Why its tuberose and hyacinths – the very scents that I used for our wedding night! How dare he use them with other people!? Abruptly she turned towards him and started to walk slowly, purposefully toward him, her anger rising out of her fear. "I hear you've been… busy today…Jack." To the fore sprang suggestions of Will's that Jack had been imbibing with a woman… or was it a man? She paced her way carefully while she glared at him. "I hear you took your monthly bath early…Jack." A picture floated in her mind of Jack and a strange woman on the bed – that bed. Her chest tightened with the pain of it. Out of her pain grew her anger. The light in the room seemed to dim as she attempted to rein in her fury. "Tell me, when were you planning on telling me about this surprise? After you had mated with several crumpets?"

"Strumpets love…"

Her fury broke along with her voice. "Strumpets…crumpets…I don't care Jack! Were you going to bother telling me that we were finished? That you had intended on being one of those brigands that have affairs, mistresses on the side? "

"Ah well….you see…"

"If I had intended on being one of those wives that stood by and let her husband have a bit on the side, I would have married our former commodore!"

hr 

Blast the woman! His ire was growing. She really did have the wrong end of the stick. Damned if some little upstart of a woman is going to bully me into a corner that I had no intention of even being in!

She had reached him by then and was standing directly in front of him, standing over him. "Now see here, Mr Sparrow…"

Mr Sparrow? _Mister_ Sparrow? Did the girl have no respect for him? It was Captain, for the land's sake! _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Not _Mister_! That did it. He stood up. His tenuous hold of his temper and fear broke and he let all the tension that had been in him loose. "It's Captain ye daft girl!" He roared at her. He noted that she flinched. He quickly caught himself and continued in a thinly veiled contemptuous voice. "Ye never let it go do ye? You can't just accept the fact that maybe I might have been planning all this for ye! Yer too busy thinkin' that I'm a damned pirate and that I'll love you and leave ye, and that ye will have nowhere to go! That Tortuga will be the place fer the likes of ye after I've finished with ye!"

His heart twisted in pain, his thoughts roamed. All this work for her and all she could do was paint the picture as black as she possibly could. He had counter arguments for all of hers, but it didn't seem to be a whit of difference to her. He was going to be the black man.

"You see the dark side of me, don't ye me Lizzie girl? Not Jack yer husband, but only Jack the rum soaked underhanded pirate that you loathed." He leaned into her, his eyes glittering with rage. "Yer always assuming, wrongly I might add, that ye are the correct one; the only one that knows the best way to do things, the correct way to do things. Yer the only one that has ethics, morals and the best sense of justice. Let me talk to ye 'bout justice eh? Where in the world does it say that justice for a pirate is to be shackled to his own ship after being manhandled and manipulated? Eh?" She flinched at that.

He leaned back, the harshness of his words echoed in his face. "Does that little head of yers concede that yer just as selfish and concerned about yer own self-preservation as any pirate can be?" Jack's tone was biting. "Can ye accept that yer true heart is a pirate's heart? Black, tortured, selfish and parsimonious as the rest of us?"

Her face was stark and drawn at his words, but he was hurting and ignored it. "Well let me tell ye this, Miss Swann. You and me…" he indicated to the both of them, "…me and you – us. I've told ye we're not that different." Scathingly, Jack intoned, "We're mightily alike, much to my dissatisfaction, and displeasure…"

A slap sounded through the air. He caught her wrist in his hand as his cheek felt on fire. He hissed at her. "…and we're not going to be all pleasure, sweetness and the like, love. We're too alike, peas in a pod, too passionate, irascible, prurient to be in all honesty just a little happy couple." His lips twisted into a sneer.

"You're despicable," she hissed back.

"Matching set love."

"You're an ingrate."

"Pirate," he stated softly, but firmly.

"No moral centre…"

"Can't argue with the personal hygiene can ye love?" His eyes glittered with danger.

"No principles…"

"I have my principles!" Affronted, Jack exclaimed, "I'm a good man Lizzie girl, but ye never seem to acknowledge that when we argue! It's just you – you and yer silly girly thoughts swimming in all that murky dolly-belle head of yers!"

"I'm not arguing with you Jack."

"Seems to me ye are." He raised his eyebrow at her, silently and sarcastically asking her to question her presently clouded judgement.

"You ungrateful wretch…"

Jack's body was afire, coursing with heat as the impassioned arguing continued. Ah, this is how life was supposed to be. Arguing with his lady love. Letting passion rule their lives. He flashed a wicked grin and his voice dropped a treble. "Ah no Lizzie girl, that's where yer wrong. I'm forever grateful, truly I am. For what is life without thankfulness for whatever it's brought you. The simple pleasures, the complications…" His head leaned towards hers.

hr 

She stared in his eyes, those beautiful dark eyes. Windows to his very soul they were and right now, she felt as if she were plummeting into their very depths. She watched as his head lowered slowly, giving her a chance to move away if she wanted to. Oh but how she wanted to feel his lips on hers, feel them moving over hers, his tongue demanding entrance. It had been such a long time.

When it came, when they touched, it was like a dam breaking. The torrent of their pent up frustration came flooding through the gates and their lips crashed down upon each other; tasting, licking, sucking, devouring, seemingly not able to get enough of the taste of the other. She could feel his hands in her hair, his hands on her back, his hands over her arse; they were just everywhere at once. She pressed herself up against him, wanting to get close, to feel him, to feel like one with him. Her own hands were around his neck, her fingers holding his head while she devoured his lips, her own tongue demanding entrance to his warm, moist mouth, tongue massaging tongue, lips suckling lips, breathing denied.

God she missed this. This wildness, this freedom, just to be free with each other, letting each other feel what they were feeling and letting go of all the cares in the world to come together in this one moment. She pulled back from him, her eyes searching his face. She smiled at the look of love on his face. She moved her hand up to his face. Her fingers lightly stroked his cheek and grazed his lips. Elizabeth loved this man with all her heart, had been traded for his life; had gone to the world's end and back to save him. She'd already proven her worth. She'd proven her love. She loved this man – this pirate.

He would never tell her outright, but she knew he loved her. He moved the entire world, crossed the seas and parted the heavens for her. She knew.

"Jack – the room…it's fine." She said softly.

"Ah Lizzie…" Jack moved closer to her. This man was her heart, her life. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her intentionally. She was silly really for letting her fears take hold of her like that. He wouldn't go back to bedding harlots, tavern wenches or any of the like. He only wanted her. She was his heart. How silly of her to forget that.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to let my temper and my emotions get the better of me…again."

He smiled back at her as he leaned back, his arms still gathered around her. "We didn't have the rum going flying again so this was a placid moment love." A serious look crossed his face and apprehension was in his eyes. "Come forward Lizzie. I have a wee gift fer ye."

As she leaned forward into him, she felt rather than saw him drape something around her, his hands busy at the nape of her neck. Something cold around her neck and it brushed against her décolletage. She looked down. It was a necklace. And hang it all… it was a bloody ring! A gold ring... A plain gold band to be precise. Something she always wanted as a sign that he was really committed to her. Something he swore that he would never give her in case it imprisoned her.

"Jack where did you get this?" Her mind was churning wildly. Why was he giving her this? She narrowed her eyes at him. Maybe he stole it and was trying to palm it off. "Did you steal this?"

"Why is it when I attempt to give ye a bit of something meaningful to me own heart, you accuse me in the first instance. It breaks me heart it truly does."

"You did, didn't you? Why didn't I see it before!" She twisted out of his arms. "You complete scoundrel! You're trying to buy me off with a piece of shiny swag."

"Now before ye go off getting high and mighty, come 'ere," he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards him

"Jack!" She started to hit him again.

"Oi! Eh! Stop that you infernal woman!" He grabbed both her hands and twisted them to her back, pushing her front into his body. A little quieter he explained, "I didn't steal the pretty trinket alright? It was me mother's. Thought as Mrs Sparrow ye might like something that actually belonged in the family ye know."

"Oh." She winced. She had once again jumped swiftly to the wrong conclusion. She tried to free her hands. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry Jack."

"I know you are love."

She smiled at him, and he let go of her hands. She glanced around the room and her eyes fell on the bed. She tugged on his, "I do believe Captain Sparrow that a perfectly good bed is awaiting our arrival and it would be negligent of us to dismiss its benefits."

He laughed softly as he followed her head. "Aye, tis mighty fortuitous that tis there indeed love."

They fell back on the petal covered bed. He started to nuzzle her neck. She touched his chin lightly and pulled it so he faced her. She caught her bottom lip in her teeth as she looked up into his eyes. "Let's not misunderstand each other Jack," she said softly. "I need you." Her lips grazed his. "You need me." Her lips moved more thoroughly over his as she spoke. His mouth opened in response.

"Perhaps we need to reacquaint ourselves. I'm Mrs Sparrow." She drew up her shirt and shucked it off, her unfettered breasts free to his gaze. Kneeling up before him, she gazed at him in challenge. "I request that you make my close acquaintance." She paused for a moment, allowing his eyes to rove over her still form. "And I warn you now. I will be awfully disappointed if you neglect to acquiesce to my request."

hr 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Pardon the Ruse  
Rated: R to be safe  
Pairings: Jack/Elizabeth  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Warning: setting is POST AWE (well my post AWE). May contain spoilers.

Summary: Elizabeth Swann has plans to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow from her former fiance, James Norrington. Unbeknownst to her, a different plan is afoot, one that Jack well embroiled in. Both her former fiances are in on it too, as well as much of the crew of the Pearl. How will Elizabeth react when she finds out what is going on? Especially when she finds out how long this has been going on?

Chapter Four

"Men! Surround them!" The Admiral Norrington's voice rang out.

"Eh?" Will and Gibbs turned around. They were surrounded by men of the naval office.

"Admiral? What is going on?"

"Ah, I do believe this is what is commonly referred to as betrayal."

"Excuse me? I don't understand." Will looked at the Admiral. He thought that they were both in on the same plan of Jack's. Jack! Will groaned. He should have known better. Jack traded, or bargained if you will for what he could and considering what this plan had entailed, the price was probably very steep.

"Very well Mr Turner. Let me explain in terms that your simple addled mind might be able to follow. When he asked for the room and special treatment, he did it on the proviso that I get one of the convicted persons for part of good faith. He wouldn't give up Elizabeth so that would leave oh you, Mr Turner...I do believe that Captain Sparrow made you part of this deal."

"But we were granted some form of clemency."

"Ah, but you see Turner, the other two were granted pardons by the King of England whereas you had clemency from the old Governor of Port Royal who unfortunately is now deceased. Prior to his passing, you had been tried and found guilty of releasing one Jack Sparrow and for which the punishment had been death. So regrettably, you are still a wanted man."

"I don't believe you Admiral." Will backed up as best he could and drew his sword. "Admiral, you're turning into a real pirate aren't you? First you strike a deal with Captain Sparrow, and now you are reneging on the deal. How about we deal with this like men do eh? You and me duelling, a fair fight. My freedom if I win, and if you win, you get to hang me at the gallows."

"Will!" Gibbs looked aghast at his idea.

Norrington thought about this for a moment. He couldn't see any problems with it. He felt that he was better than this impudent young boy at fighting. After all not just his skills though the marines, but also the fighting he'd done while being a drunken renegade helped hone his skill.

"You have always been a rash boy Turner. It will be the death of you. Very well. Clear us some room."

Norrington's men drew up and gave the two men a bit of room. Will stopped for a moment. "My apologies for this Admiral, but grant me one last wish now. I need to say something to Elizabeth."

hr

There was a shout from behind the door. The door opened suddenly as Will burst in, rapidly closing the door behind him and leaning back on it as if to stop others from coming in.

"Right there are ten men out there with swords. We'll probably have to divvy them between us and …Oh!" He stopped as he took in the scene before him, his eyes moving from the kneeling half naked Elizabeth to a bare-chested Jack whose hand was still on her breast. "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb." He was a bit flustered. He quickly turned around. "I'll leave again shall I? Yes, Yes I should do that." He opened the door, but banged his forehead on the edge. "Right, I'm good, it's alright. See you soon."

Jack and Elizabeth stared at each other. They laughed. "Now love, where were we?" She grabbed his hand and put it on her other breast. "About here…"

The thumping in the corridor got louder and clash of steel against steel rang out.

The door opened again and this time Gibbs head came through. "Jack… oh hello Miss Elizabeth," He said it casually as if talking about the weather. "Nice to see ye both back together again, but do ye suppose ye could hurry things up a bit? There's a few of them guards here and well, I don't think the whelp can hold the Admiral off for too long on his lonesome, if ye get me meaning. He might be needing some help soon. Nice outfit Miss Elizabeth." He winked, his head popped back out and the door closed once more.

Laughing, Elizabeth clambered off the bed. Jack lay there for a moment; his dark eyes following her movements. She reached down to put on her shirt, but Jack stopped her.

"Elizabeth… Lizzie…." His fingers touched the ring nestled between her breasts.

"Oh Jack." Smiled her sweet smile at him. "It is beautiful. I meant to say thank you."

"It's just a piece of gold ye know." Jack said deprecatingly. "Fashioned in a ring form. Nothing that grand." He spoke in a low voice, the tremors in his hands he tried to hide as he held them clasped together. You know love; I've always wanted to have you in that nice bedroom, with all them trimmings. I've always pictured taking you with yer hair spread out over covers that weren't threadbare and stank of months at sea. Floors that you needn't to keep yer boots on because they weren't covered in seawater or tar, but instead could walk around on barefoot. A room where we could have each other and not worry about the crew bursting in on us. This is that room. A beautiful room to match yer unearthly beauty."

He looked up at her, his heart in his eyes and all teasing aside. "Lizzie… Elizabeth… we have been granted by the King of England hisself, not clemency but a full pardon."

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly.

He stood up and pulled her into him. "With that pardon in effect already, I took the liberty of arranging with the fine Admiral a lovely home…" he cocked his head slightly, "a cottage if you will… perhaps the size of a small manor. And since ye be the wife of a notorious and infamous pirate Captain, and as demand necessitated it, I took into our employ a charming girl, a previous servant of yours I believe, a young lady by the name of Estrella. Very taken with Gibbs. Helped to pay fer the room. He was very happy with the exchange and so was she. Likes beards."

She looked at him, tears unshed in her eyes. "So this is what all this meant?" he nodded. "Jack, do you mean it?" her softly spoken words floated to him.

"Course I do, I said it didn't it?" he replied gruffly. He coughed and quickly put on his clothes, encouraging her to do the same.

As they headed towards the door, "Ye know love, if ye wanted to have a home here so much, ye coulda just asked me. Ye needn't have pitched a sulk all the way from Tortuga."

"But Captain Sparrow," she teased, her eyes bright, "I wouldn't have had the benefit of having you try to amuse me in your devilishly charming manner then would I?"

"Er right!" Grinning wickedly they reached the door where the sounds of fighting could still be heard. "'ey, Lizzie me darlin' girl, perhaps we should take the easier way out." He nodded his head toward the window that overlooked the sea.

She smiled beatifically at him. "By your leave, Captain Sparrow."

hr

"By your leave, Mr Turner!"

James' word flashed past Will, narrowly missing as he desperately turned side on. He moved agilely around to give himself some more room. James attacked once again.

Will yelled at Gibbs, "Gibbs! Sword!"

Gibbs quickly pulled out his own sword and threw it to Will who caught it and attacked, both blades flashing.

He managed to catch the Admiral off guard and put Norrington on the defensive. The other man parried, his longer sword and arm length holding Will back, but only barely. The two men stood in one place, each tried to gauge the other's moves, traded thrust for thrust, feint for feint and only to arrive at yet another standoff.

"So now what Admiral? We stand here until the end of time, locked in an epic battle of immense proportions until one of us dies?" Will's swords were crossed, blocking the man's blade.

A growl left James' throat. He quickly pulled back throwing Will off balance and took the opportunity to thrust his sword towards Will's open chest.

The younger man barely had time to jump back, and only just managed to get beyond the older man's reach. He made a thrust back. "You do not play nice Admiral."

The men continued to fight, the swords flashed with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Their shadows danced on the wall, the flickering torches the only light in the corridors.

Will parried and thrust; James fell backwards trying to escape Will's sword. He parried using one hand, twisting and dodging the younger man.

"By the Gods, you got better Turner."

Will didn't answer; too busy avoiding the other's blade. He pivoted and jumped onto a low wall. James slashed widely trying to make Will lose his balance. Will jumped to avoid the slash of the blade and grabbed hold of the beam above him. He swung over the top of the Admiral's head and landed lightly on his feet. Quickly glancing back, he then turned and grabbed a chamber pot near Jack's room door. He smashed it against James' skull. The Admiral turned and looked blankly at Will for a moment before falling to the ground.

"By your leave Mr Norrington." Will mocked the unconscious Admiral.

"Mother's love lad! You did it! You won!" Gibbs ran to Will and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Aye Mr Gibbs." He glanced down at the man at his feet then at the men still surrounding them. "I think we'd best leave before things get stickier around here."

"Aye lad."

They ran up the stairs, soldiers close behind them, to the parapet high above the ocean. The very place both Elizabeth and Jack had each fallen from long ago. Destiny had cast its fate.

"Shall we?" They both jumped off.

THE END!

* * *

Please feel free to review... 


End file.
